No Memory
An RPG about FNAF, that plays differently than most games. Summary In this game, you play as Freddy, in an abandoned Freddy Fazbears, from a very hard to explain view, in this game, every room is just one still image, with some slight animation and such, in each room, you view the room from the average camera point in the actual FNAF1, but without the static, camera GUI, and such, your goal is to apparently restore hope in your fellow animatronics, but to do so, well... its complicated, you will have to hack into their systems when you gain enough trust from them, and see the world through their eyes in a first person view, their view is very different from normal, there are 2 bosses in the animatronics view, and each time you restore hope into an animatronic, they will be able to be used in combat in other animatronics views when you encounter a boss, however... There is a twist, that you will find out by reading this whole page for god sakes. Characters Playable Characters Freddy Fazbear Unplayable Characters Shadow Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie Phantom Chica Nightmare Chica Phantom Foxy Nightmare Foxy Other Characters Bonnie The Bunny Chica The Chicken Foxy The Pirate Fox Golden Freddy Important Characters Toy Freddy CONFIRMED TO EXIST IN-GAME Dialogue Opening Message "Hello, you may never see this message... but you have a mission, and its worth doing... if you can take the time, and effort into doing this for me, I would appreciate it." This dialogue is upon starting a new game. Bonnies Opening Dialogue "There is no need to be here, all hope and faith is lost... however I will let you access to my systems, its the best I can do for now." This dialogue is when you first talk to Bonnie. Bonnie Dialogue 1 "I greatly thank you for getting this.. shadow out of my head, I feel more alive now, thanks to you, but I feel like something is still here.. something eating up my reality, I don't know if what I'm seeing is even correct." This dialogue is after you defeat Shadow Bonnie. Bonnie Dialogue 2 "Thank you, for taking the time to try and restore my hope, It is greatly appreciated, I guess the best I can do is help you for now... but... I still have this feeling..." This dialogue is after you defeat Nightmare Bonnie. Bonnie Dialogue 3 "I almost forgot... after this place was abandoned, I had this.. pizza slice on me all the time, it may be useful to you, so, I guess you can use it for something, whenever something happens, I should be there." After returning to your view with Bonnie, after this dialogue, you will be given a pizza slice, and Bonnie will sit back in his room, waiting for something to happen. Chica's Opening Dialogue "Oh, it seems you are still here, however I am busy right now, possibly you could talk to me later..." Upon first talking to chica, without the Pizza Slice. Chica's "Pizza Slice" Dialogue "Hmm.. do you have a pizza slice on you? I could use something to eat for now... oh, you do, It would be nice if you could give it to me, I would greatly appreciate it." Talking with Chica, after you get the Pizza Slice. Chica Dialogue 1 "Thank you, I guess you could return later... also, I wanted to give you this odd golden ear I found, I don't know what its from but It's there.." After giving Chica the Pizza Slice, you will also get a "Golden Ear" from Chica. Chica Dialogue 2 "I feel like.. something is here, could you help me? I can do anything you want if you could promise to help me for a little bit, I would be very thankful." After talking to Foxy for the first time, then going back to Chica. WORK IN PROGRESS Story ALERT: Everything below might spoil some of the story, text in bold are spoilers, you may want to avoid them if you don't want to be spoiled You play as Freddy, on a mission apparently to restore hope in your fellow animatronics, you will start with Bonnie, Chica, then Foxy, but it isn't as simple as that, you will have to do certain tasks for them, and learn from them, as they learn from you, but there however is a deeper meaning to it.. After restoring hope to all of the animatronics, you will start learning all you have been doing was for nothing... Your view of the world was worse than every other animatronic, you have been helping others, but giving yourself more pain to deal with, the place wasn't even abandoned, you walking around all day was just you being your normal self, things weren't as they seemed, and you have had no memory of anything you have been doing. Freddy began to think of what he was doing was right, he felt like something was there too, an eerie feeling of dread, he was beginning to lose hope, it seemed as if he was being controlled by something, but there was so many unanswered questions... Freddy wanted to put himself to rest now, along with his friends, after gaining all the access to their systems, he turned sleep mode on for all of them, including himself, everything was put to rest.... Until something dreadful occurred, he was put back in place, revived, being played with like a toy, it wasn't a true end... and this time there was no way to go back. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Stories